Fight for the truth
by Icestar649
Summary: In this fanfic my OC s Autumn Cooper and Wolff travel the region and have to face 4 legendaries and all the evil teams formed into one. rated T beause of possible future violence (blood) and romance and such. this is my first fanfic do not judge it
1. How it all started

Fight for the truth

By: Blacke.A.B

Chapter 1

How it all began

The way this all started was in my own home. It started on my tenth birthday in my own room I was woken up to the sounds of the Wingull overhead.

The loud cawing made me wake with a sharp jolt. Then I realized that I was to visit the Acadia lab on Timber Island today to pick out my companion on my journey. I went downstairs to say goodbye to my family and traveled onto Route 401. As I went down the rough winding hillside road I saw the island of in the horizon. The path was becoming more and more of a flat road as I traveled into the valley below. It was then that I saw it happen. There was a terrible battle going on near the entrance to the forest road. I saw two people and their Pokemon fighting over a round object that I could not make out. The both were covered in dirt and sweat while the Pokemon had large gash marks with blood rolling down their sides. Both of them were sprawled on go the ground as if a large explosion just happened. It was at that moment that I ran in between them as that last attack was fired at each of them. After that all I felt was pain and many burn marks on my legs and arms. Then I saw them clearly one was a young boy maybe around fourteen with a magenta scarf, a blue overcoat, and grey khaki pants. His face was covered with dirt streaks. The second was a girl about twelve with a white toboggan, a green t-shirt and a tangerine polka dotted skirt. They stopped fighting because I was apparently knocked out from the blast of the two attacks. They had brought me to the hospital and apparently I was out for two days. _Oh no!_ I thought my appointment with Professor Acadia was over. The two told me their names were Cooper and Autumn. "My name is Wolff" I said to the two standing above me. Cooper told me that they heard that I was on my way to Timber Island to receive my first Pokemon. Then after that Autumn told me that they were fighting over a Vulpix that they had just caught. Then they both gave me the Vulpix that was caught. The doctor came in and told me I was ok to leave and told me that I had no major injuries. As I checked out Cooper told me while I was out they discussed me and wanted to travel with me.

I said "yes" to them and at that very moment I saw a large smile spread across their faces.

We decided to camp near the river for the night. As we went to sleep we all sent out our Pokemon to rest._ It felt as if there was something coming that would change me and my friends and the world`s fate on our shoulders. _That night I had a dream _this was no ordinary dream_ in the strange world I saw a face is was almost as if I was seeing myself but then a figure came forward and I saw it was, **My father**. His faced was scarred as if he had been in many rough fights.

"You better prepare yourself young one for a great danger is coming and you may not live" he said with a cold and evil snicker on his face.

"What is this danger that is coming for me and my friends?" I asked.

Before he could tell me the dream faded before me and I woke up to the light of day with my Vulpix at my feet still sleeping. I smelled food so I went to the source and I found Cooper sitting near a campfire with a large pot standing over it.

Cooper said "How did you sleep Wolff" to me.

"Where is Autumn?" I asked.

"She went on a walk with her Eevee to collect some Bluk Berries for the syrup on the pancakes" he said.

So I decided to go find some more Pokemon near the river bank and me and Vulpix finally found a spot on the bank to fish. As I waited for a Pokemon to tug on the line on trainer came up to me and asked if he could join in with the fishing. He said to me so what`s your name. I replied to him in a cheerful voice

"My name is Wolff".

So what are you doing here he asked me. "I am camping here with my friends and Pokemon" I said.

After that I asked him what his name is, he told me his name was Red. So we fished and finally I got a tug on the line and a Totodile popped up on the surface of the water. Also then on Red`s line a Squirtle popped up. We then exchanged glances and knew what to do I had Vulpix use tackle on Squirtle and red had his Pikachu which I had not noticed use Iron Tail on the Totodile. Both fainted and we caught them in our Pokeballs. I said goodbye to Red somehow knowing I would see him again. I them took a walk back to camp with Vulpix and my new Squirtle at my side. We sat down and I told Cooper and Autumn that I meant red.

Y….yo….you got to meet Red!

"Don`t you know who he?" is Cooper asked me while giving food to his Pidgey and Sandshrew.

"No" I said in a confused voice.

"Wolff how could you not know who he is" he said in a loud voice.

Once he calmed down he said "Red is the former champion of the of the Kanto an Johto region`s Pokemon league".

"He sometimes comes out to seek trainer who have a big future ahead of them or so it is said."Autumn said.

"Well after we eat let`s get on our way" I said.

"Ok" they both said in a cheerful unison.

As we ate we saw a flock of Pidgeotto fly overhead.

"So… where should we head to next?"said Cooper.

"Hmm…let me think….. I know how about Violet city so we can go to the gym." Autumn said.

"Good idea" Cooper said in unison with me.

"Hey let's take the route through the forest so we can train." I said.

We were only one hundred feet into the forest when a strange looking trainer in a black suit challenged us to a battle. "I accept!" said Cooper with delight.

"You will be afraid you ever saw me." said the strange man. "Ok Sandshrew! Let's go" said Cooper.

The strange man said "Go! Koffing!".

It noticed strange logo in the middle of his black vest it looked like a checkered shield with a Z and a P on top of the Z.

"Sandshrew use Scratch." Cooper said. Sandshrew jumped up and hit the Koffing with glowing white claws. The strange man`s Koffing flew back a few feet and he told it to use Smog. After the Smog cleared I saw Sandshrew in a ball protecting itself from the poison.

"Ok Sandshrew lets finish it use Night Slash."

Cooper said. Sandshrew`s claws had turned purple instead of that white I saw before. It jumped up and hit the Koffing so hard it exploded but strangely left Sandshrew unhurt. After that I saw the man flee into the nearby brush.

"Wow your Sandshrew knows Night slash that is so cool!" Autumn said.

"Good job" I said to Cooper.

After walking a quarter mile we saw a woman in a red jumpsuit. "Are you all pokemon trainers." she asked us.

I responded to her by saying "Yes we are may we help you."

"Yes you can be battling me." she said.

"Which one?" I asked her.

"You! the one with the orange and white cap."she said.

"Ok let`s get started how about two on two battle." I said.

"Fine by me." she said.

"Ok let`s go Starly!"she said.

"Ok Squirtle go!" I said.

"You make first move." the woman said.

"Fine by me, Squirtle use Bubblebeam." I said.

Squirtle launched a volley of bubbles at Starly which made it fall out of the sky soaked.

"Oh, this looks bad for us Starly use Gust" the woman said.

It flapped its wings and created a powerful wind that knocked me over, but somehow Squirtle was still stand strong as if it had no effect.

"Squirtle use Aqua jet." I said.

Squirtle jumped up and a stream of water surrounded him and he lunged toward Starly at a high speed.

"Starly are you okay." the woman said as she ran up to the pokemon that was lying on the ground. Starly return said the woman.

"Ok up next is Bulbasaur".

"Squirtle! Bubble attack!" I said.

Squirtle blew a large bubble that exploded over Bulbasaur.

"Thanks for "watering my plant" now watch what is going to happen the strange."woman said.

At that very moment Bulbasaur was covered in a white light and it turned into an Ivysaur.

"Oh no!" I said.

"Ivysaur razor leaf." said the woman in a loud voice.

Ivysaur let loose sharp leaves from its bulb on its back and they cut Squirtle terribly.

"Squirtle are you okay."I said as I sent it back into is pokeball.

"Ok now you are going to get it go Vulpix use ember." I said to her with fury in my voice.

Vulpix let loose a bunch of flames towards Ivysaur, it fell down after just one hit.

"What just happened to my Ivysaur?" the woman said.

"It was apparently weak from its evolution." I said.

"Here take these" said the woman.

"What are they" I asked.

"Lum berries use them to heal your Pokemon when they are in a pickle." said the woman.

"Okay thanks" I said.

"Bye." we all said to the woman.

As we walked of I said "Why were you both fighting over Vulpix." To my companions.

"Well Wolff, Cooper and I had been tracking it for about three days before you saw us fighting." said Autumn.

"When it was cornered it that alley we use our Pokemon to catch it." Cooper said.

"But since the same type of Pokeball was thrown by us, we could not tell who caught it and began fighting over it." Autumn said to me.

"Then near the end of the battle you came and stopped the battle." Cooper said.

" Why did you do that, you could have gotten yourself killed from doing such a stupid thing?" Autumn said.

"I did it because I saw your Pokemon, they looked very injured so I did not want them to get hurt to any further extent." I said.

"Still you sacrificed your life to save them, WHY!" Autumn said. "Never mind that I will tell you later." I said.

"Hey Autumn how many pokemon do you have." Cooper said. "Two why?" Autumn said to Cooper.

"Well I am seeing a Pokemon you might like over there by that bush." Cooper said. "Oh, that is such a cute Minun." Autumn said.

"Let me catch it." said Cooper.

"No let her you have two Pokemon already remember." I said.

"Ok, I just wanted to catch it for her." Cooper said.

"No, let's see how she does by herself Cooper, ok?" I said.

"Ok" Cooper said to me in a sad voice.


	2. The First obsatcle Pt 1of 3

Chapter 2

The first obstacle

"Eevee lets go." said Autumn. "Use Take Down." Autumn said.

Eevee tackled Minun but hurt itself doing so. Minun used Thundershock on Eevee, but it was not affected by the shock. Ok its HP is down now time for a Pokeball. Autumn threw the red and white ball towards Minun and a red beam shot out of it absorbing Minun. The Pokeball rocked five times until it beeped.

"I caught a Minun." Autumn yelled happily with shining eyes.

"Wow that was an impressive catch Autumn how did you do that so quickly?" Wolff said with admiration.

"I have worked on my technique for years and it finally paid off." Autumn said happily.

"Nice and all but we better get going to Violet city to challenge the gym." Cooper said.

"How far are we away from the city?" Wolff said.

"We are almost there it is just over that hill." Cooper stated.

The Pokemon center is also nearby we should rest there for the night.

"I really do need some rest." Wolff said yawning.

"It should only take us fifteen minutes to get there." Cooper said also yawning.

They then arrived at the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy walked over and said "Welcome to the Violet City Pokemon Center how may I help you?"

"Can we have a room for the night?" Cooper asked the pink haired woman. "Yes you can after all our services are completely free." Nurse Joy said.

Wolff washed his face in the sink and walked out to the king sized bed he yawned and put the sheets over his chest. Autumn walked over Wolff and said

"Cooper has the only other bed in the room my and my cot is lumpy since the bed is big enough may I sleep with you." Wolff thought about it for a second she had tears in her eyes showing sadness if he said no he could not do that to her so he said:

"Sure you can if you need anything else just let me know from now on. She got in and pulled the blanket over to her side. Before Wolff knew it sleep befell him he dreamed about Autumn but he did not know why. Then he saw something he did believe what it was Autumn and some figure with sandy blonde hair and a blue jacket on a beach during sunset. They seemed to be cuddling and whispering to each other, then leaned into a kiss. When he turned his head it was him Wolff! As shocked continued then dream faded and he went into the waking world. Autumn was already up staring at the purple sky of dawn. As he approached she turned around and said "why are you up this early?" Wolff said I could not sleep and when I can`t I just look outside and think till everyone else is up.

"Same here I was just thinking about a dream I had last night" Autumn said.

"What was it about?" Wolff said.

"I don`t want to talk about it." Autumn said.

"You know I had a strange dream too." Wolff said.

"How about on three we say our dreams on three?" Autumn asked.

"Ok let's do it one…two… three!" They both said.

"I had a dream about you last night Wolff we were on a beach during sunset and things just happened." Autumn looked down cowardly.

"Autumn there is no need to be sad I had that exact same dream last night." Wolff said in a soothing voice.

"But what does it mean?" Autumn said in a confused voice.

"I do not know we will just have to wait and see." Wolff said.

Autumn continued to look at the sky and Wolff went back to sleep. Two hours later Cooper was up and getting packed everyone was ready so they decided to explore Violet city.


End file.
